Si tú me miras
by amsp14
Summary: La vida obliga a las personas a comunicarse solo con la mirada. Severus Snape y su amada, reciben un poco de ayuda de… Sirius Black. Relacionado, pero independiente de Matrimonio ¿por conveniencia


**Si tú me miras**

**Advertencia**: los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling; menos Mary Ann (esa es mía :D). Esto fue escrito sin fines de lucro y por el puro placer de hacerlo. La canción utilizada es del talentosísimo cantautor español Alejandro Sanz y se llama como este fic: **Si tú me miras**, pertenece al disco del mismo nombre.

**Summary:** Las vueltas que da la vida obliga a las personas a comunicarse únicamente con la mirada. Esto es lo que le sucedió a Severus Snape con su amada, hasta que recibió un poco de ayuda de… Sirius Black.

Hola a todas las persona que leen "**Matrimonio por ¿conveniencia?**", y a aquellas que no la leen también. Este fic surge como celebración de los 300 reviews de la historia citada. Les agradezco a todos y a todas los que han enviado un mensaje para algún capítulo. Sus ideas, sugerencias, preguntas y comentarios han guiado la trama del fic. Para mi es muy importante lo que ustedes opinan, pues eso me permite saber si voy bien encaminada, o no.

**Alguien me solicitó que hiciera este fic acerca de Sirius Black, la verdad es que no se me da muy bien escribir sobre otros personajes, pero creo que su intervención en esta historia es trascendental, así que espero que sea suficiente para satisfacer la solicitud recibida…**

* * *

Le agradezco a Sara Fénix Black por la sugerencia que me hizo de utilizar esta canción para la historia. ¡Gracias hermanita! Espero que te guste el resultado. La canción es preciosa y muy adecuada para Snape…

También le agradezco a mi papá, porque leyó la historia e hizo sus comentarios antes de publicarla, gracias papito…

* * *

_Esta historia está relacionada con "**Matrimonio por ¿conveniencia?**", aunque puede leerse independientemente. Está ubicada en la época posterior a la salida del colegio de Snape y antes de que ingresara a la Orden del Fénix… ¡espero que les guste!_

* * *

Su esposa era la mujer más hermosa e inteligente que conocía. Sus hermosos ojos verdes siempre lo habían fascinado… ella era toda una belleza.

La joven francesa había sido la única amiga verdadera que tuviera durante sus años escolares, y eso solo había durado parte del último año de estudios. Cuando Snape cursaba el sétimo año en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, ella y su hermana Elizabeth llegaron de intercambio y estuvieron todo el año en el colegio británico.

Él se había enamorado como un idiota de ella… la chica le había correspondido y luego de miles de peripecias habían llegado a formalizar su situación.

**_FLASHBACK_**

La semana anterior Snape había regresado de su viaje a los países del este. Él y su amigo Lucius Malfoy habían ido a esos lugares para aprender más acerca de las artes oscuras. Habían hecho muchos contactos y estaban pensando seriamente unirse al mago más poderoso de los últimos tiempos: Lord Voldemort, él les había prometido poder y sobre todo respeto, que era lo que más deseaba el joven Severus…

Llevaban una semana de estar instalados en la casa de las dos hermosas jóvenes que habían estado de intercambio en Hogwarts durante su último año de estudios. Ahora las dos se habían graduado y estaban de vacaciones con su familia.

Había sido difícil que los recibieran a ambos en esa casa. La familia Brousseau era de las más antiguas familias de sangre limpia de Francia y además eran tremendamente adinerados. A los señores Brousseau les agradaba que los dos jóvenes ingleses fueran de sangre limpia, pero no les gustaba la idea de que sus hijas se fueran a sentir atraídas por personas de baja condición económica, como era el caso de Severus Snape. Al final, los padres de Lucius Malfoy habían conseguido que los recibieran a ambos sugiriendo que les encantaría que Lucius entrara a formar parte de su familia en un futuro cercano.

Severus sabía que no era bien recibido en esa casa, pero la verdad es que no le importaba; estaba en compañía de su mejor amiga del colegio; la hermosa Mary Ann Brousseau. Toda la semana se habían dedicado a ponerse al día sobre lo sucedido en el último año, pues ella había estado en su colegio y él ya se había graduado.

La última vez que se había comunicado había sido a raíz de la muerte de la madre de Snape. Esto ocurrió en las vacaciones posteriores al año que compartieron en Hogwarts, ella le había escrito una larguísima carta y él se había sentido muy reconfortado por eso. Debido a la muerte de su madre a manos de su padre, él había ido a parar con la familia Malfoy, que lo habían recibido a regañadientes solo porque era un chico sangre limpia que podría serles de utilidad. En este tiempo, la fortuna de los Snape había desaparecido…

Esa semana que llevaba a la casa de los Brousseau había sido lo más maravilloso que pasara en mucho tiempo. Mary Ann lo había recibido como si nunca se hubieran separado y eso era suficiente para él. Nunca antes se había enamorado, pero estaba seguro de que ahora lo estaba… y a ella le pasaba lo mismo…

Al finalizar la primera de las dos semanas que pasarían Snape y Malfoy en Francia, se habían declarado sus sentimientos y comenzaron un furtivo noviazgo. Mary Ann le había dicho que sus padres no lo aceptarían como yerno y que ella lo único que podía hacer era esperar que no la casaran antes de la mayoría de edad.

El plan de los chicos era sencillo, ella rechazaría a todos sus pretendientes hasta que fuera mayor de edad. Después de esto, Severus regresaría a Francia y volvería a visitar a la familia Brousseau. En ese momento Snape hablaría con el padre de Mary Ann y le diría que iban a casarse con su consentimiento o sin él.

Mientras tanto, todavía les quedaba una semana.

**_Qué fácil decir te quiero cuando estamos solos  
lo difícil es hacerlo cuando escuchan todos  
si tú me miras, si tú me miras…_**

- Creo que voy a considerar seriamente a las señoritas Brousseau… – dijo Malfoy a su amigo – ¿cuál crees que me convenga más?

- Elizabeth – dijo prontamente Snape.

- ¿Elizabeth? ¿estás seguro? – dijo mirándolo fijamente – creo que Mary Ann es más interesante…

- Es muy lista para ti – dijo Snape muy seriamente – nunca te aceptaría. Además, Elizabeth es la mayor, así que es la que hereda la mayor parte de la fortuna. Mary Ann solo tendrá una pequeña dote… creo que es mejor negocio la mayor…

- ¡Vaya! mira en lo que te fijas… yo pensaba más en sus cuerpos – dijo sonriendo maliciosamente – la niña es mucho más apetecible.

- De todas maneras no creo que te convenga casarte con ella…

- ¿Quién habla de casarse amigo? – respondió Malfoy – eso no está en mis planes. Voy a casarme con Narcisa Black, creí que ya lo sabías…

Snape no pudo remediarlo, desde ese momento Lucius había caído del pedestal en el que lo había tenido siempre…

_**FIN DEL **__**FLASHBACK**_

Su esposa lo miraba atentamente. El castillo que los albergaba no era el lugar más apropiado para demostraciones cariñosas, pero ella lo comprendía, ahora que formaban parte de ese grupo tenían que aprender a guardar sus afectos para la intimidad, no podían andar pregonando su amor a los cuatro vientos. De todas maneras lord Voldemort no lo permitiría; el amor no era precisamente de sus sentimientos favoritos…

**_te enseñaré a decir te quiero sin hablar  
mientras tengamos un secreto que ocultar…_**

Todo era más complicado ahora… o tal vez no…

**_FLASHBACK_**

Lucius había intentado ligar con Mary Ann el resto del tiempo transcurrido en Francia, pero contrario a lo que siempre había logrado con las mujeres, le fue imposible conquistarla. El resto de la familia Brousseau no se había enterado de las pretensiones del joven Malfoy y eso era una ventaja para la chica. Si sus padres hubieran averiguado las intenciones de Lucius, probablemente habrían intentado formalizar un arreglo matrimonial entre ambos y la habrían obligado a aceptarlo… Mary Ann estaba segura de eso, pues unos meses después eso había sucedido.

Cuando Elizabeth anunció a la familia que era pretendida por el mayor de los hermanos Chevallard, los padres de las chicas decidieron que Mary Ann también debía tener un novio formal de sangre limpia. Intentaron por todos los medios buscarle un esposo francés, pero la joven se encargó de que todos desistieran en su empeño. Ella no estaba dispuesta a casarse con ninguno de ellos, ella quería mantener su promesa y esperar su mayoría de edad para poder casarse con Severus Snape.

Pero lo inevitable siempre sucede. Su padre tenía negocios con un prominente mago inglés de sangre limpia: Antares Black. Este mago compartía los ideales de la purificación de la sangre y deseaba que sus hijos siguieran sus pasos al servicio del señor Oscuro.

Había tenido éxito en parte de su empresa, pues uno de sus hijos resultó ser una vergüenza para los suyos, tenía amigos sangre sucia, licántropos y hasta muggles… Antares creía que aun podía rescatar a su hijo y la mejor manera era casándolo con una bruja sangre limpia que compartiera sus ideales… sí, la hija de su socio era la candidata ideal. Como el joven Black no la conocía (o eso creía él) no podía poner reparos a sus planes y ella se encargaría de que él volviera al buen camino. El plan habría sido perfecto de no ser porque su hijo se llamaba Sirius Black…

Mary Ann ignoraba la opinión de Sirius respecto a este asunto, pero por lo que recordaba de él no era un chico que aceptara imposiciones. Pero ella no iba a correr riesgos, lo mejor que podía hacer era pedir ayuda y eso era precisamente lo que haría…

_Querido Severus:  
Mis padres me comunicaron que estoy comprometida en matrimonio con un joven mago inglés de una de las familias de sangre pura más antiguas; seguro lo recordarás, su nombre es Sirius Black y yo no quiero casarme con él…no puedo, tengo que deshacer ese compromiso.  
Dicen que es un gran matrimonio y que su familia es muy adinerada, ¿es que creen que eso me importa? Voy a enloquecer… por favor dime que estás de mi lado y que vas a ayudarme a salir de este problema… ¡necesito tu ayuda!  
Siempre tuya… Mary Ann_

Snape no podía creer lo que le decía su novia, estaba comprometida con su mayor enemigo. Sabía que ella habría podido rechazar pretendientes, pero ya comprometida, su familia no le permitiría dejar su "obligación" a un lado… ¿qué podía hacer él? Tenía que planear algo… ¿pero qué?

Momentáneamente decidió que escribiría a su novia para tranquilizarla, pero tendría que pensar en algo y rápido.

_Querida Mary Ann:  
Lamento mucho el problema que me cuentas, pero no te preocupes. Juntos encontraremos una solución, no debes desesperar…  
Nunca creí que diría esto, pero envidio a Black, definitivamente querría ser yo el que se encuentre en su posición.  
Me parece increíble que tu padre esté dispuesto a aceptarlo en su familia solo porque tiene dinero, realmente creí que estaba a favor de la pureza de la sangre, no pensé que permitiera la entrada en su casa de un amigo de muggles y sangre sucias.  
Viajaré a Francia en una semana para que ideemos algo, no te preocupes lo haré sin avisar a nadie para que no haya inconvenientes. Nos veremos pronto, no te preocupes de más.  
Te quiere… Severus_

Y así había sido, Snape había viajado a Francia menos de una semana después de enviada la carta.

**_La locura de quererte como un fugitivo  
me ha llevado a la distancia donde me he escondido  
si tú me miras, si tú me miras…  
cuanto más crezca la injusticia, ya verás  
que son más grandes nuestras ganas de luchar._**

Se había encontrado con ella en los Campos Elíseos y habían hablado por horas. Increíblemente Elizabeth los había cubierto y ellos habían podido tener tiempo juntos. Luego de mucho hablar, aun no habían tenido el valor de tocar el tema del matrimonio al que estaban forzando a la chica.

Ambos se habían mantenido en silencio, pero ella pudo ver en los ojos del joven Snape que estaba preocupado. Pero ella, desde que lo vio esa tarde, ya no lo estaba, una idea bullía en su mente y comprendió lo que debía hacer… La mirada que compartió con su novio le había aclarado el panorama, esos ojos negros le habían hecho comprender que era posible.

**_Palabras de un lenguaje nuevo  
que he construido para nosotros  
para el amante perseguido,  
que tiene que esconder su voz…  
cuando decidas aprenderlo  
no habrá silencio, no te hará falta  
usar la voz para romperlo,  
si tú me miras me hablarás…_**

- Esta noche se arreglará todo – declaró Mary Ann en voz alta.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? no quiero que corras ningún riesgo – dijo preocupado.

- No te preocupes, solo tienes que llegar cerca de las nueve de la noche – dijo sonriente – no faltes.

Él la miró atentamente y una gran paz lo inundó. Estaba seguro de que el plan de la chica funcionaría. No en vano ella era una de las brujas más inteligentes que conocía. Se separaron unos minutos antes de las seis de la tarde. Mary Ann se dirigió directo a su casa y ya en ella se preparó para la gran noche.

Había muchísimos invitados, entre ellos la familia Black, que estaba toda presente. Sirius estaba tal y como lo recordaba, alto, guapo y altanero. Regulus se mantenía en absoluto silencio… temía que esa noche la familia Brousseau descubriría que Sirius no era de fiar y todo se vendría abajo …su ojo interior valía oro…

- Hola Sirius – saludó Mary Ann – ¿me recuerdas?

- Sí – dijo lacónicamente.

Ella se acercó a saludarlo con un beso, tal como su madre le había indicado. Aprovechó esto para hablar con él rápidamente.

- Yo tampoco quiero casarme contigo, pero vamos a tener que tomar medidas drásticas si queremos salirnos con la nuestra – le susurró.

- ¿Quieres un refresco? – preguntó Sirius en voz alta – podríamos acercarnos al bar para tomar algo – y acto seguido la tomó del brazo y la llevó a un lado.

Ambas familiar miraron con agrado el alejamiento de los jóvenes.

Los ojos de Sirius eran todo un poema. Había ido a Francia para intentar un acercamiento con su padre, pero cuando se dirigían esa noche a la cena se había enterado del compromiso matrimonial. Definitivamente no estaba dispuesto a que decidieran por él…

- ¿Qué tienes en mente? – le preguntó directamente.

- Dejarte vestido y alborotado… – dijo ella con una sonrisa – no voy a casarme contigo, ¡ni siquiera te conozco!

- Creo que en eso estamos de acuerdo, ¿qué haremos? – volvió a preguntar.

- Me parece que propondré a Lily Evans como mi madrina de bodas, ¿qué te parece? – preguntó con una sonrisa pícara en su cara.

- ¡Que esto se va a poner bueno! – dijo sonriendo – Si mal no recuerdo tú eras amiga de Snivellius, ¿no es así? – preguntó cambiando de tema.

- Severus Snape y yo somos más que amigos – le dijo seriamente – esa es la razón por la que no quiero casarme contigo.

- Supongo que eso debería enojarme, pero con tal de no verme en este problema no me importaría que me dejaras por lord Voldemort.

- Vaya que eres valiente, no son muchos los que pronuncian su nombre…

- Deberías ponerte en contacto con Dumbledore, conocerías a muchos que lo hacen.

- Lo haré – aseguró ella – pero ahora, nuestro público nos espera…

La joven pareja se tomó del brazo y se dirigió a la mesa en la que sus respectivas familias ya estaban esperándolos. La cena empezó tranquilamente, solo a la llegada del segundo plato, Mary Ann empezó a sacar sus uñas…

- ¿Qué ha sido de los Merodeadores? – preguntó la chica inocentemente.

Los padres y el hermano de Sirius se atragantaron, pero él tomó el control de la situación…

- Pues cada uno está en lo suyo. James es auror y trabajamos juntos para el Ministerio de Magia, Remus estudia Zoología en una universidad muggle y Peter trabaja en una tienda en el callejón Diagon.

- ¿En serio? Que bueno que estés en contacto con ellos. ¿James por fin se casó con aquella simpática pelirroja? – prosiguió la chica, provocando mayores malestares entre los Black – ¿cómo se llamaba?

- Lily Evans. Hermosa chica. James y ella se casarán a final de año.

- Es maravilloso, podrían ser los padrinos de nuestra boda – dijo Mary Ann con una gran sonrisa – y la hermana de Lily puede ser una dama de honor…

- Por supuesto – intervino el señor Brousseau – dos magos de sangre limpia para ser los padrinos de tu boda, ¡maravillosa idea!

Los señores Black estaban completamente pálidos. No querían dejar en mal a su familia diciendo que su primogénito tenía amigos sangre sucia, pero cuando la chica mencionó a la hermana de Evans, supieron que ella lo sabía y los pondría a evidencia en cualquier momento, lo único que podían hacer era alejar ese momento lo más posible.

- No creo que eso sea posible – aseguró el señor Black – creo que esa joven es squib.

- Se equivoca señor Black – dijo ella con una cándida sonrisa – no es squib, es muggle.

Aquella simple declaración fue equivalente a dejar entrar un dementor al salón. Todos los comensales se quedaron en absoluto silencio y por sus mentes pasaban los peores momentos de su vida, con la intención de encontrar alguno peor que el presente para aliviar la pena.

- Creo que debemos hablar en privado Antares – dijo el señor Brousseau.

- No – intervino Sirius – creo que debemos hablar aquí.

- No me dirija la palabra – gruño el padre de Mary Ann – ¡amante de los sangre sucia! – le insultó.

- Gracias – dijo el joven auror – pero con halagos no vamos a arreglar esto.

Todos los hombres de la reunión comenzaron a discutir acaloradamente. Las señoras intentaron llevarse a las jóvenes Brousseau, pero la menor no quiso retirarse, la discusión le interesaba y debía ver que terminara antes de las ocho y media de la noche.

Lo que sucedió era de esperar los señores Brousseau y Black se acaloraron en la discusión y el compromiso matrimonial quedó roto. A las ocho treinta minutos de la noche los cuatro Black y el resto de los invitados salieron del salón para nunca regresar…

En ese momento Mary Ann inició el siguiente paso de su plan.

- Papá, ¡esto no puede ser! No lo creí hasta que lo vi llegar – dijo con falsas lágrimas en sus ojos – cuando fuimos de intercambio a Hogwarts él era amigo de esos magos y esas sangre sucias, ¡y querías casarme con él!

La verdad es que era buena actriz, se notaba que estaba frustrada y que el enojo iba en aumento.

- No voy a permitir que me busques más novios, ¡la siguiente vez me traerás un muggle! – dijo aumentando el volumen de su voz.

- Hija, por favor, ¡cálmate! – decía su madre – ya arreglaremos esto.

- ¿Y cómo lo harás? ¡Ya todo el mundo sabe que me caso a principios del año siguiente! – dijo violentamente – ¿ahora con quién voy a casarme? Todos los presentes saben lo que sucedió, nadie va a querer casarse conmigo… voy a tener que casarme con un extranjero que ignore lo que pasó esta noche…

A las nueve de la noche en punto…

- El señor Severus Snape – anunció el elfo doméstico.

- Buenas noches – dijo un el joven Snape penetrando en el salón.

- ¡Querido amigo! – dijo el señor Brousseau – no sabía que se encontraba usted en Francia, de haberlo sabido le habríamos invitado a la actividad que se realizó esta noche…

- Acabo de llegar al país y no he tenido tiempo de ver a nadie aun, pero la verdad es que quise hacerles a ustedes mi primera visita… – cuando posó su mirada en Mary Ann supo que el plan había funcionado – sobre todo a su bella hija – agregó.

Esa noche quedó sellado el compromiso matrimonial entre Mary Ann Brousseau y Severus Snape.

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

Y así había sido. Se habían casado a inicios del año siguiente, para ese entonces ambos eran ya mortífagos. Ambos habían recibido la marca en sus brazos, él ansioso por recibirla y ella dispuesta a hacerlo para complacer a su futuro marido.

Ahora vivían en el castillo de lord Voldemort, ambos estaban destinados a trabajar en diferentes misiones que les asignaba el señor Oscuro. Siempre los enviaba a trabajar por separado, no le gustaba que los sentimientos pudieran interferir en las misiones…

**_Yo me seguiré negando, pase lo que pase  
a exponer mi corazón en este escaparate  
si tú me miras…_**

Docenas de veces se separaron sin saber si volverían a verse, sin saber si al final de las misiones que tenían alguno de los dos no regresaría…

La fortaleza de Mary Ann fue minándose poco a poco. Solo el amor de su marido la mantenía con el grupo de los mortífagos. Ella dejó de participar en las misiones y se dedicó a esperar, a impacientarse por lo que hacía su esposo y a valorar cada vez más lo que hacían los que intentaban detenerlos.

La oscuridad se hizo fuerte en sus vidas y poco a poco consiguió que su marido viera los horrores de los que formaba parte… pero, aun cuando él no quisiera (o no pudiera) abandonar el bando al que había decidido pertenecer, ella seguía amándolo. Le había insistido mucho para que se retirara, para que buscara ayuda en el antiguo director del colegio. Recordaba perfectamente que Sirius Black lo había mencionado la última vez que se vieron y ella sabía que él los aceptaría de vuelta si ellos decidían dejar de servir al señor Tenebroso…

_**...si tú me miras…  
nos amaremos en la justa oscuridad  
en la trastienda que me ha visto suplicar.**_

Y allí se encontraban ellos, sobrevivientes de una tormentosa historia de amor; hábiles para conseguir lo que les interesaba, pero incapaces de tomar la decisión que los sacara de ese agujero… Ella era insistente, y sabía que él estaba comenzando a sospechar que los mortífagos no eran esa familia que siempre había extrañado… él estaba comenzando a dudar…

En ese instante sus vidas cambiaron, ellos debían tomar una decisión, pero ahora que comenzaban a pensar diferente era mucho más peligroso expresar sus pensamientos, ahora debían ser más cuidadosos y tratar de guardarse para ellos eso que tanto les molestaba…

Ya no les quedaba otra opción… en la intimidad de su habitación, decidieron que al regresar de su siguiente misión pensarían lo que harían de su futuro… mientras tanto no tenían otra opción que comunicarse sus temores sin hablar, en silencio, solo con mirarse… sabiendo que fundamentados en su amor el lenguaje no importaba, el mensaje de unidad siempre estaba ahí y al final, oscuridad o no, carecía de importancia…

_**Palabras de un lenguaje nuevo  
que he construido para nosotros  
para el amante perseguido,  
que tiene que esconder su voz…  
cuando decidas aprenderlo  
no habrá silencio, no te hará falta  
usar la voz para romperlo,  
si tú me miras me hablarás…**_

* * *

_Esto ha sido todo…espero que les gustara esta pequeña historia. Gracias nuevamente por seguir mi otro fic y por dejar sus mensajes… _

_Ana María_


End file.
